Vampire Slayer
by Pipinator89
Summary: A vampire slayer becomes a slayer as she's being turned into a vampire creating a person who's half and half


Kelly let the guy, Justin she'd just met at a club lead her towards his car so they could get to know each other better as he had put it

**Title:** Vampire Slayer

**Disclaimer: I own nothing this is purely for the entertainment of myself and others if I did I would have given Faith more episodes.**

**Pairing:** Don't know yet we'll have to wait and see

**Timing: Definitely after the series final**

**Extra Notes: **I don't like Kennedy but I put her in here so she's going to come of very whiny because I think she always was. Any who on with the story

Kelly let the guy, Justin she'd just met at a club lead her towards his car so they could get to know each other better as he had put it. Kelly was apprehensive but after a few more drinks her sensible side took a vacation. He was about 6ft tall with jet black hair wearing blue jeans a black t-shirt and a black leather jacket. He was after all really hot so why not go to his car to make out. They reached a beaten up black car that Kelly didn't know the make of and climbed in the back seat.

"So here we are" Kelly said nervously

"We sure are" he leaned into her and started kissing her then slowly let his hand push her skirt up. Kelly reached down and tried to push his hand back.

"Easy does it cowboy"

"Aw come on"

"Just slow down" he pulled his hand back and kissed her neck

"Ok you don't wanna go back to the club do you?" he looked her in the eyes

"No I definitely wanna be here" he smiled and started kissing her neck again

"Good cause I definitely want you to be here" he continued kissing her then moved his hand up her skirt again except this time she didn't resist. He rubbed her leg while pulling off his jacket with one hand. He managed to get it all the way off then moved his hands to undo the buttons on the front of her shirt. Once he got them all undone he pulled her shirt open then reached his hand around the back to undo her bra but she stopped him and pulled his hand back around

"Not yet" she shook a finger at him he grabbed her hand gently with one hand while he unzipped his trousers with the other. He kissed her fingers then pulled her hand downwards to his open fly. When she realized what he was doing she pulled her hand back. "What did we say about taking it slow?"

"Screw slow" he pushed her onto her back

"Hey stop, stop" she kept protesting but he just started kissing her "I said STOP!" she screamed at him while beating him off with her fists. He used his arms to raise his top half off of her slightly.

"I thought you liked me"

"Not any more now get off me" he grinned at her

"You know I was just looking for a root rather than a meal but now I'm gonna get both I guess" his faced suddenly morphed his eyes turned yellow his face became scrunched up and a pair of fangs grew from his mouth.

"What the hell?"

"Now you behave and I'll make you powerful and immortal or you misbehave and I kill you in the most excruciating way I can think of. So what's it gonna be?"

"I…I…" she let her fists drop

"That's what I thought" he reached up her skirt and began to feel her up. She was still staring in shock at his face not knowing what to do. He was about to shove himself inside of her when suddenly she seemed to snap out of her daze and brought her knee into his stomach knocking him off and stunning him. She pushed the car door open and slid out. Getting to her feet she pulled up her underwear and made a run for it. She didn't get too far before Justin grabbed her legs and pulled her to the floor. But before he could do anything she let out a shrill scream that echoed off all the walls. "That won't help you" he suddenly lashed out and dug his fangs into her neck. Kelly struggled but soon she felt weak and eventually everything went completely black.

Kelly awoke and blinked her eyes open but it didn't help because she couldn't see anything anyway. Reaching her hand out she realized there was wood right in front of her face fearing the worse she felt around her and found the same thing.

"A coffin" she choked out suddenly panicked. The first thing she noticed was that she wasn't breathing and she was really hungry. There were also images flowing through her brain of different women all fighting creatures she'd only ever seen on horror movies.

"Ok I gotta get out" she punched her fist hard into the wood cracking a hole in it pretty easily. Instantly dirt starting pouring in but Kelly just kept pulling the wood away until there was enough room for her to climb out. She dug her way up through the dirt and the closer she got to the surface the more she realized she could hear voices above. She reached her arms out the dirt and pulled her head through. She found a group of girls standing in front of her watching a blonde woman fighting with a guy she recognized. She quickly realized it was Justin who the woman was fighting and felt a surge of hatred well up inside her. She realized she recognized the woman too she was from one of those images that had been flashing in her head. No one had seemed to notice her so she pulled herself slowly out of the grave being as quiet as possible. She noticed a duffle bag nearby with sharpened wooden sticks in it and grabbed one. She slipped to the front of the group blending in with the other girls. The blonde girl was holding her own but Justin got a blow in sending her flying onto her back. Taking her chance she lunged at Justin knocking him to the ground and pinning him there.

"You ruined my life" she said it loud enough that everyone heard

"You can't kill me I created you" she grinned and held the stake to his chest "bitch"

"What? I thought you liked me" she stabbed the stake in and a moment later he turned to dust. Kelly stared at the stake in her hand the sudden bloodlust and killer instinct had shocked her she'd never seen herself as that kind of person. The excited and confused group of voices suddenly reached her ears and she remembered there were other people around.

"Who are you?" the accusatory tone of the blonde girls voice made her a little angry so she got to her feet and spun to face the group. Gasps of shock greeted her and the blonde girl narrowed her eyes at her.

"What?" she asked in a challenging tone to the faces around her "what's so shocking?"

"Girls always be on your guard sometimes they can plan group attacks"

"They?" Kelly asked this time confused instead of angry

"Yea your kind"

"My kind?"

"Kennedy you want to demonstrate to the others what to do" A dark haired girl stepped through the group with a stake in hand while Kelly reached her hand up to her face.

"No problem" the girl moved forward with her fists up while a suddenly realization clicked in Kelly's head. "Vamps are easy". Kennedy moved forward and swung at her but Kelly subconsciously grabbed her hand and easily twisted her arm behind her back in one swift movement. Then Kelly pulled Kennedy against her holding her arm behind her back with one arm and placing her other arm across her neck.

"Get off me" Kennedy struggled but Kelly was a lot stronger than her. Kelly could hear Kennedy's heart beating and all she could think of was that she was starving and how good sinking her fangs into this girl's neck and drinking deep would be. She started shaking her head.

"No, no, no, no" Kelly pushed Kennedy into the group and backed away holding her head. Kelly felt her face shift then took off running through the cemetery with the stake still gripped tightly in her hand. The blonde girl spun her head to the Kennedy

"Kennedy take them back home"

"What about you?"

"I'm going after that vamp"

"Butt…"

"Go" she took off running in the same direction Kelly had gone.


End file.
